Hoshino Yume
|Hoshino Yume}}Hoshino Yume '''(星野 ゆめ Hoshino Yume), is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, also appears in Shine Up! Pretty Cure as the main character. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Crystals, currently lives in Kibougahana.' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Midnight' (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito '') History Early Life Tsukikage Yuri, known as Cure Moonlight, was the attraction of Hoshino Mikeru, royal prince of the Crystal Realm. He came to the human world in order to make peace with the other worlds on his behalf, but it was delayed when he met Yuri. They met, spent time together, and then eventually started to date. And then, they took the next step. They were soon engaged and married, making Yuri the princess of his kingdom. Many months later, she became pregnant. The two were thrilled with the idea of having a child, even preparing a whole room even at a few weeks in. But then, the child died. Their hearts were broken, the Kingdom was filled with sadness. And a year passed. Yuri was pregnant yet again, with a girl. They were expecting the worst, feeling that this child would be ripped away like the first one. But, she was born. They named her Yume, because it was like she came from a dream. Princess Yume grew up as any princess would. Lessons and parties, but what she loved the most was playing with her father. They would play in the garden and he would push her on her favorite swingset. One day, however, something happened. The two were in the garden, playing as usual, when the royal guards came to him. They told him that the forces of the Shadow Lands were causing trouble in the Kingdom and that it may be an act of war. As the king, he made the decision to go meet the forces and try to calm the situation down. But, things didn't go as planned. They attacked him and his guards, saying that they deserved better conditions in their life and that the king should do more for his kingdom. After the revolt in the town, Mikeru told Yuri to run, take Yume, and go somewhere safe. She asked why he was getting worked up over a revolt, because they were common. But he said it wasn't just a revolt, it was an act of war. And so, the war started. It lasted many months and many were slaughtered. Mikeru decided that he needed to get involved, that it was the only way. So he joined the soldiers on the battlefield, fought with a mysterious power that none had ever seen before. When the situation became dire, and it seemed like things were beyond no return, Mikeru did something no one would've ever expected. He summoned a mystical gem called the Miracle Heart, only he could wield its powers. He was able to unlock its true powers, and the Dark Forces were extinguished almost immediately, but something happened. Mikeru's body began to fade into nothingness, due to how much his body was absorbed into the gem's powers. He told his guard to tell his wife what happened, and to tell his daughter that he died here. His shadow then left to the Shadow Lands, where people's shadows went after the bodies died. Yuri mourned deeply and Yume was left without a father. The guard had told her his last wish, that the gem would belong to Yume and she would be a great warrior in the future. She knew what this meant, so she traveled (using the HeartCatch Mirage) to the Light Realm and prayed to the Heart Tree. It heard her prayers and a fairy was born from it, a Pretty Cure fairy. She went back to the palace and gave the fairy to her. She named it Kairi and they became best friends. Becoming Cure Midnight Months later, Yume was finally going to her first day of school at Myoudouin Academy in the town of Kibougahana. Kairi accompanied her from inside of her bag and she went to class. There, she met a girl named Amaterasu Umiko, who became her first human friend. As the day went on, people were drawn to Yume, even being called "sempai" with respect from the younger students. Umiko was jealous and rage filled her heart, because she thought friendship came from popularity. Using her rage against Yume, a man named Ajoite transformed her heart into a monster known as a Kyogi. Yume, of course, ran away, which got her no where. She was then cornered,and she prayed that if this was the end for her, that she wanted to see her mother once more. Suddenly, a light surrounded her as a Kyogi seemed to smash her flat. She was transported to a place she had never seen before, a land decorated with flowers and a grand tree floating in the sky. A beautiful woman greeted her and made herself known as the deity Queen Ramashandra. She told her that she was chosen to be a great hope to those in darkness, a legendary warrior. She agreed and was transported back. Ajoite, who thought her dead, was certainly shocked when he saw her transform into Cure Midnight, guardian of the morning. She was able to defeat the monster and he left in a huff, saying she'll regret defeating him. She waited for Umiko to wake up and explained (well, kind of lied) what happened. She asked what Kairi was doing there and Yume shouted into the sky dramatically. Appearance As a princess, she has deep blue eyes and long green hair down to her legs and held at the end with a pink ribbon. Across her forehead is a jewel tiara and matching earrings on her ears. She wore a purple dress with ruffles and violet heels. As a human, she has shoulder length green hair and her deep blue eyes. She normally wears the Myodouin Academy uniform. Personality She is very shy and nervous around people, but she is very kind and caring to her friends, especially Kairi. She tries to comfort people who are down or upset. She loves to sing, but barely does it around others. She loves new friends and her worst fear is for them to disappear before her eyes. Cure Midnight '"Beginning of a brand new day! Cure Midnight!"' 真新しい朔の始まり！キュアミッドナイト！ Maatarashī tsuitachi no hajimari! Kyua Middonaito!'' Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito) is Yume's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the guardian of the morning. Transformation Yume presses the button on her PrePad and her hair glows, grows drastically starting with her bun with three strands of hair going over it and a long ponytail, and turns a dark purple. Yume holds it up and shouts her phrase. She then slides it open and spells "M-O-O-N" on its keypad and light gathered around her. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with purple light. Her dress then appears and her PrePad attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch and boots. Her earrings and heart-shaped hair accessory start to appear. She then landed on the ground and posed. Attacks She presses the button on her PrePad again, summons her MoonRod and posed. "Shine over us, light of the Moon! Cure Stick, Midnight MoonRod!" She shouted. She presses the heart gem on it and it began to glow. "Darkness be gone! Pretty Cure Midnight STARSHOWER!!" She drew a star with her wand, shoots out a large star at the Kyogi and surrounds it with light. "Shiny!" She then slams the bottom of the rod to the ground. Relationships [[Kairi & Ayla|'Kairi']]: Yume's fairy partner and her first friend. She was given to Yume after Yume's father died, they have been through thick and thin together Etymology Hoshino (星野) can be separated into two words, Hoshi (星) is means "stars" and No (野) is meaning "field". Together, Hoshino means "star field" Yume (ゆめ) stands for "dream" Her name means, "star field dreams" Cure Midnight: Yume's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia * Yume is the only one of her team who can play an instrument, the piano. * Despite her regal nature, she is a huge Otaku and gaming nerd when you get to know her. Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students